


the actress.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: The moment she came in to audition for his short film, Ben knew this girl would be a star.or:  Ben's directing a short film.  Rey auditions for it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	the actress.

**Author's Note:**

> day 13, drabble 13.
> 
> Prompt 013 - acting.

The moment she came in to audition for his short film, Ben knew this girl would be a star. He cast Rey as soon as she was done with the scene and she thanked him profusely for the chance. Ben couldn't wait for the shoot because it meant he'd get to see Rey again. When he did, Rey was better than he'd ever imagined she would be, and he bought her a drink once it was over to tell her that. The exchange of numbers happened naturally; the kiss at the end of the night told Ben he was lost.


End file.
